Rich
by Indukcupang
Summary: Kekayaan yang dimiliki Joshua, Seungcheol, Junhui dan Soonyoung menutup jalan masuknya si Kim Mingyu yang tidak kaya kedalam hidup Jeon Wonwoo. Just ficlet. Nothing special. Just havefun. RnR. Muah!


**Rich**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Just ficlet**

 **.**

 **Karena di zaman sekarang, uang akan menutup jalan masuknya cinta sejati.**

 **.**

 **bukan fanfic yang menarik untuk dibaca. Tapi lumayan untuk menistakan Mingyu. Mingyu-yah! Saranghae! Warn. Isinya merendahkan Mingyu. Jangan marah. Ini cuma fiksi.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku hanya memiliki cinta untukmu, sunbae.." Seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit tan, berwajah tampan tengah berlutut sambil memegang bunga di tangannya. Setangkai mawar ia ambil dari kebun bungan ibunya pagi ini. Pemuda tan itu berlutut dihadapan lelaki berwajah datar, berkulit putih, dan mempunyai bibir berbentuk bibir kucing. Paras pemuda itu cantik elegan dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Kekehan meremehkan keluar dari belah bibir pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Kau, Kim Mingyu. Benar?"

Pemuda bernama Mingyu itu mengangguk. "Yaa, Wonwoo sunbae."

"Coba ulangi kau punya apa untukku?" Nada yang begitu jelas dari Wonwoo yang begitu merendahkan pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Ci—cinta, Sunbae.."

"Kim Mingyu. Kau itu tampan, tapi sayang kau kurang mapan untuk menggandeng Wonwoo, kau tahu?" Itu bukan Wonwoo. Itu pemuda tampan yang kerap dipanggil Joshua oleh orang-orang.

Kim Mingyu menunduk.

"Tap—tapi, aku akan membahagiakan Wonwoo sunbae dengan caraku sendiri.."

Jujur. Mingyu sendiri tidak yakin dengan kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya barusan. Membahagiakan? Dengan cara apa? Bunga digenggamannya saja adalah bunga ibunya. Mungkin sekarang ibunya sedang kumat ayannya karena bunga cantik kesayangannya yang harusnya mekar cantik dihalaman rumah malah hilang.

Pemuda bernama Mingyu itu tidak semiskin itu kok. Dia hanya menganut sistem, menabung untuk pujaan hati lebih baik daripada menabung uang didalam perutnya sendiri.

Uang belanja yang diberikan oleh ayahnya bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk anak semester awal sepertinya ini.

Yaah, tapi Mingyu tidak memiliki keluarga setajir keluarga pria yang berada disamping Wonwoo saat ini—Joshua.

Atau, Mingyu tidak sesukses pria China yang sedang berjalan angkuh menuju tempat mereka berkumpul—Junhui.

Dan lagi, Mingyu tidak sepintar pemuda bermata bulat dan memiliki penghasilan sendiri—Seungcheol.

Atau mungkin, Mingyu tidak seperti pemuda bermata sipit yang bisa nge-dance dan menghasilkan pendapatan besar yang akan mampu membiayai belanja kekasihnya—Soonyoung.

"Kau bisa beri makanan mewah apa untuk Wonwoo?" —Junhui. Pria China yang sudah sampai disisi Wonwoo. Pemuda China itu dari fakultas seni yang sukses dengan berbagai drama dan film yang dimainkan olehnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa beri dia makanan mewah sekarang. Tapi aku akan berusaha terus memberikan Wonwoo sunbae makanan sehat buatanku sendiri."

Untuk jawaban ini, Mingyu yakin. Kemampuan sang ibu, yakni memasak. Sangat dikuasai oleh pemuda tan itu. Disuruh masak apapun, dia pasti bisa.

"Chef dirumahku mampu membuatkan makanan mewah dan sehat untuk Wonwoo setiap hari. Setiap Wonwoo ingin makan. Well, kau kalah."

Ya. Mingyu kalah.

Dia mampu memasakkan makanan sehat. Namun, tidak mewah. Sial.

"Kau mau antar jemput Wonwoo pakai apa?" — Seungcheol. Ayahnya pemegang saham diberbagai hotel diseluruh korea, dan beberapa diluar negeri. Penghasilannya sebagai pembuat lirik rapp untuk para artis-artis papan atas korea membuatnya kaya dengan penghasilannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Jangan tanyakan itu, Hyeong. Dia bahkan berangkat dengan sepedanya."— Wonwoo. Sang pujaan hati.

Mingyu itu suka Wonwoo. Mingyu suka mata sipit dan bibir kucing Wonwoo. Mingyu suka paras datar Wonwoo. Mingyu itu suka dengan sifat dingin yang dimiliki Wonwoo.

Satu yang Mingyu kurang suka dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo itu materialistis.

Pemuda berparas datar itu sangat suka dengan kekayaan.

Kekayaan? Sungguh. Mingyu tidak memiliki itu.

"Yaah. Mingyu. Aku mampu membawa Wonwoo keliling dunia dengan helikopter." — Joshua. Si pria terkaya di sana.

Sekaya apapun Seungcheol. Setajir apapun Junhui. Seterpandang apapun Soonyoung. Joshua adalah yang terbaik.

Dan Mingyu kalah telak.

"Tentu. Anak ini hanya menganggu. Membuang waktu." Wonwoo berdecih pedas.

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan Mingyu.

Yah. Tampan. Mingyu mengalahi tampannya Seungcheol, Joshua, Junhui, dan Soonyoung. Tapi, Mingyu tidak memiliki apa yang mereka berempat miliki.

Mingyu tidak kaya.

Dan Mingyu tidak berhasil mengambil hati Wonwoo.

"Bye, rakjel."

Joshua duluan. Diikuti Wonwoo, lalu ketiga pria kaya lainnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang tertunduk sedih.

Dia ditolak.

Ditolak karena tidak sekaya Joshua dan teman-temannya.

"Bodoh.."

 **.**

* * *

 **END..**

* * *

 **Sorry. Gue udah bilang. Ini bukan hal yang menarik untuk dibaca.**

 **Gue galau. Udah. itu aja. /kodemintadihibur/**

 **Yang humoris, teror dedek di bbm ini dong? butuh penghibur. ehe.**

 **25D1D558**

 **Invite juseyoo. kali aja khilaf nistain Mingyu egen.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
